Cry Baby
You know when you have this bad feeling? You can just tell something is wrong but you can't put your finger on what it is? Well, me and my wife get this all the time. In our apartment, we live next to these people who had a baby, but it died. Somebody tried to steal from their apartment and the father tried to get the gun away from the thief, but the gun went off and killed their baby. It's a horrifying story. The thief was never arrested or identified. It's been a few weeks since these horrible events and we have been noticing something strange happening. Our neighbors have been crying over the loss of their baby, and sometimes we can hear a younger sound, a sound of crying from something that seems too young to be either one of them. It's high-pitched and we can hear it clearly through our walls. I decided to ask them what was going on, and they said that they haven't been crying as they have gotten over the fact that their child is dead. I was kind of suspicious as they blocked the door so I couldn't see in. So what I did was I asked my friend, who can see directly into their apartment, if I could stay the night. I took my binoculars so I could see if they were telling the truth or not. I wish I hadn't. When I got there, I rang my wife and asked if they had started crying yet, but the strangest thing is that they weren't, they were laughing. I opened the blinds ever so slightly so I could get my binoculars through without anyone seeing. They were in leather and chains, looked like bondage. I thought that tonight they were having rough sex. But instead, they opened their wardrobe to reveal a knife, covered in blood. I was getting weirded out and was worrying about what they were going to do. They turned the light on in their next room to reveal some chains hanging from the ceiling. The man went into another room and came back with a small baby. It couldn't have been any older than four months. I asked my friend to look through the binoculars, he could see exactly the same thing so I wasn't imagining things. The woman slowly walked around the man in a sexual manner, stroking him as if to say thanks. They both started crying as they put the baby in the chains. The woman slapped the baby, that's what the high-pitched crying was. The man took the knife from the woman and started to slowly carve through the child's feet. I was nearly crying by now. Then, the woman took out a pair of flat-nosed pliers from her boot. She got the child's nose in the pliers and hung back, slowly tearing the skin off of the child, and its nose. Poor thing. The man then went to a cupboard to reveal a small fridge. He then opened in, it revealed the corpses of at least four infants, no older than about 6 months of age. One of them fell out of the fridge. It had no skin and had a cross carved into its skull. That's when I got my friend to call the police. Horrified, I kept watching. The woman told the man something, to which he looked out of the window. Looking out with a pair of military binoculars. He saw me... Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment